deadfrontier2fandomcom-20200222-history
How to link accounts
This page will give a brief step by step guide on how to link your Dead Frontier 3D account to your Dead Frontier 2 account. Dead Frontier 2 offers cosmetic rewards for players who've reached special milestones in Dead Frontier 3D, you can read more on these rewards in Special Cosmetics or on the blog post here. Submitting Information to the Dead Frontier 3D Rewards Page First, you need to visit the Dead Frontier 3D rewards page found at the following link, this is where you will see what milestones your Dead Frontier 3D account has reached, and what cosmetics you have earned in Dead Frontier 2. https://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?page=58 The rewards page looks like this. On this page you must type in the email you plan to use for your Dead Frontier 2 account as the rewards will be tied to that specific email then click "submit" at the bottom. If you already have a Dead Frontier 2 account, type in the email you already created your account with. Note: Make sure you type the email '''correctly' without any mistakes in both text boxes. This page only remembers the first email you submit with and it cannot be changed after.'' You may submit multiple times if you reach new milestones, but you must always type in the same email as before for it to work. Creating a Dead Frontier 2 Account Creating an account on Dead Frontier 2 is very simple, once you have downloaded the game on Steam and successfully launched it, you should see a login screen with a number of different buttons. Click on "Create Account" and you should end up with this screen. The email you want to create your account with is the same email you used on the Dead Frontier 3D rewards page. Once again, make sure you type the email properly as if you don't, you will not receive the cosmetics. Proceed to create yourself a password and select "Create Account" when completed. You will get a message saying a 6 digit code has been sent to your email, a guide on how to confirm will be found in the next section, click "Okay". Create a character by giving it a name and choosing how it looks in-game, once done click "Create Character". You will now be sent into the game starting in Dallbow, if you want to claim cosmetics, press "ESC" on your keyboard to open the options menu and click "Change Character", this will bring you back to the character screen. How to Confirm your Email Confirming your email is required for your Dead Frontier 3D cosmetic rewards to be added to your Dead Frontier 2 account, although it is not required to play the game normally. If you recall, the game told you a 6 digit code was sent to your email address, you should go onto your Email account and look for an email from "neily@deadfrontier2.com" with the subject "Dead Frontier 2 - Email Confirmation". If you cannot find this email, check your Junk/Spam folder as it may be there, the email will look like this. The code your email will have is different from the one shown, this is normal. Copy this code to your clipboard by selecting it with your mouse and pressing "CTRL + C" to copy, or just right-click it and select copy. Once copied, go back to your Dead Frontier 2 game and select the "Confirm Email" button on the right side of your screen. After selecting "Confirm Email", the screen should look something like this. In the text box, paste your 6 digit code you were sent in the email you found by pressing "CTRL + V" on your keyboard. You should now see your 6 digit code in the text box, click "Confirm Email" and now your account is officially confirmed. Note: If you did not receive a confirmation email, try selecting "Resend Code" instead. The email may take some time to arrive, so please be patient. Once confirmed, click on the "Logout" button at the bottom right of your screen and login again to get your cosmetics to show up. Where to find your Dead Frontier 3D Cosmetics Now that you have confirmed your email and relogged, you may now go find your cosmetics. To find the cosmetics, select "Play Character" and enter the game. Once in the game, you will want to open your inventory by pressing "TAB" or "i" on your keyboard. Your inventory will look like this. In your inventory, select "Cosmetics" at the top of the screen, you should find all your awarded Dead Frontier 3D cosmetics listed there. If you decide you want to get more cosmetics, you can also select the "Buy Cosmetics" button in the menu to see a list of other purchasable cosmetics with credits. "My Cosmetics aren't showing up and I've followed all the steps, where are they?" Proceed to the section right below for possible solutions. My Cosmetics still aren't showing up, How do I fix this? If your cosmetics still aren't showing up, there is one more thing you can try. For many people, resubmitting the email on the Dead Frontier 3D rewards page again after confirming the Dead Frontier 2 account has helped fix this issue, you can read on how to submit again above on this page. (Click here) After resubmitting, once again log out of the game completely and log back in. Now see if your cosmetics have appeared in the Cosmetics tab. Note: You may also restart the game if that is more simple for you to do. Category:Support